Shu Kurenai
is the deuteragonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Spryzen S2 Knuckle Unite. Shu Kurenai is also one of the Four Spin Emperors. In Beyblade Burst Evolution, he joins the New York team to battle in the World Championships. Appearance Shu is quite tall for his age and has white hair and blood red eyes. His attire includes a pink dress shirt with a black tie with a red, a black high collared vest over his shirt, long black pants, and black shoes. His tie and vest bare red markings: A singular line across the lower half of his tie, and an inverted triangle composed of several lines on his vest. His right hand sports a red fingerless glove with yellow accents. He has a scar over his right eye, cut by Lui in a previous battle, but it is usually covered by his hair, and therefore unseen but lifts his hair when he wins a battle to show his scar. (Even though he did that even before the accident) Personality Described as a genius blader, Shu is a favorite in his hometown. However, he does not rely on talent alone and is very hardworking when it comes to Beyblade. He is one of the best bladers to ever play the sport, managing to surpass Valt Aoi and win his first WBBA tournament in less than a year. Shu is calm and patient, and prefers to be alone most of the time. He maintains a cool exterior in front of others, however underneath this lies a burning hot fighting spirit. He is quite standoffish towards people he doesn't know well, with Valt and Xander Shakadera being exceptions. Because of this, he is sometimes seen as aloof and even as a 'spoiled brat', as described by Rantaro Kiyama in the first episode of the anime. In the anime, Shu is shown to be a good cook: this is because his parents are often busy and away from home, so he has to do it himself. Biography Background Beyblade Burst (anime) Shu was introduced in Let's Go! [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go!]][[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|altryek!!'']], where he is first seen on a TV broadcast on Beyblade. He is introduced as one of the strongest Bladers around, and easily defeats his opponent with a single hit. During his journey home, he sees Valt training and questions what he is doing, to which he smiles and encourages him to continue. During Valt's first round match in the local tournament, he is shocked when Valt performs a Rush Shoot. Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Spryzen Spread Fusion: Shu's blade in the manga. *Spryzen S2 Knuckle Unite: Shu's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. Special Moves *Counter Break: *Upper Shoot: *True Counter Break: *Northern Cross Shot: Battles Relationships Valt Aoi Valt is Shu's best friend, whom the former idolizes, and the two have known each other since kindergarten. Valt is continually inspired by the hard-work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Shu tends to drop his cold front in front of Valt and smiles more easily around him. He's also very protective of Valt and constantly looks looks out for him. Shu's faith in Valt is unshakable, and while others may become exasperated with Valt's empty-headed antics, Shu never stops believing in him. He views Valt as a worthy opponent and rival. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Because they are Valt's younger siblings, Shu also cares about them. In the Japanese version, both siblings refer to Shu as "Shu-kun" despite being younger than him, indicating that they're quite comfortable with each other. Daigo Kurogami Shu and Daigo originally only spoke in passing. Shu was the only one to notice that Daigo cheated during his match with Yugo, and saw how the guilt affected him. He approached Daigo privately and offered some words of comfort, even going out of his way to lie to Daigo's little brother, Ryota, so that Ryota wouldn't see his brother in a bad light. This spurred a budding friendship between the two. Shu and Daigo seem to get along, most likely because they're both quiet people. Xander Shakadera Like Valt, Shu and Xander are great friends and have been since kindergarten. The two of them have a deep mutual respect for one another and always look out for each other. Shu sees Xander as a trustful friend and worthy rival in terms of Beyblade, given that both are members of the Four Spin Emperors. Gallery Anime ShuKurenai.png ShuKurenaiTrailer1.png C50pi8XXMAA_YJC.jpg ShuKurenaiLaunching.png ShuKurenaiLaunching2.png ة.jpg لا.jpg 12813891 1715070475442637 5411889953840126819 n.jpg 5688-346670073.png Kensuke vs Shu.png Shukurenai.png 20160509204743284.jpeg|Shu's intense stare 20160613190846598.jpeg|Shu's brain freeze ep 12 orochi vs shuu.png burst111.png 20160620202424b38.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai vs intense.png 201606271918004fc.jpg 6754443.png 07777739.png 13512126 889044304557221 7172129299709879318 n.png 13521982 889044317890553 7968943722590025213 n.png niviui.png 821.png Cml85coUMAEVuQJ.jpg|Shu wanting a rematch 201607042015156e0.jpg|Shu's promise Valt to meet at the finals 20160711201359357.jpg Chara.png ClcabJlUgAAECVX.jpg 13533345_894514397343545_1849461636169422141_n.png Kokoji.png Kids12.png little shu XD.png C5FqacSVMAA60SI.jpg|Shu helping Valt C8KujE5UwAA31fx.jpg|Shu and Lui arm wrestling Let It Rip 2.gif|Shu Launches Shu's Aura.gif|Shu activates his aura tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo2_400.png|Shu smiles at Daigo tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo3_1280.png|Shu and Daigo tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo8_1280.png|Shu helps Valt tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo10_1280.png|Shu smiles at Wakiya Cute Shu.gif|Cute Shu tumblr_oitczykrvD1ro33voo1_1280.png|Shu covering his right eye tumblr_oi9nbye9Yr1vhl6gmo1_400.gif tumblr_o63r2wlzQ41r89kfso3_540.png|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso3_500.gif tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso2_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso4_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso5_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso1_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai tumblr_ojufa0icG91r89kfso6_500.gif|link=Shu Kurenai C67IVMlU8AAadFc.jpg|Shu's determination C66dlkRUwAERvV6.jpg|Shu angry at Lui C67IFokVsAAsy-t.jpg|Sad Shu C7eYwRfWkAMIRjL.jpg|Shu watching Valt Shu looks at Valt and friends.jpg C8CaIwSUwAAmqaT.jpg|Shu and Valt high five C7eei8uUwAAttjq.jpg|Shu and Valt dolphin watching|link=Shu Kurenai C0FnUz5UQAAe8Vj.jpg|Cute smile CuolSWQXEAAt51K.jpg|Shu's smile|link=Shu Kurenai CxOQs_YUUAAGvUi.jpg C30o1kOXUAQ2rOo.jpg|Shu covers his eye C8m37plXkAII3-S.jpg|Shu, Daigo, and Wakiya dumbfounded at Valt's drawing|link=Shu Kurenai CwmKmFYUcAAxuU1.jpg C3-0Z4AUoAAZDyt.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai CyFAjdIUsAA3bDN.jpg Cwudm2NXUAAoxOe.jpg|Shu applause for Valt C46BkVMWEAEwhqH.jpg|Shu close-up smile CuolSWQXEAEYtsa.jpg|Shu proud of Valt CuK3WDgXYAAlJr6.jpg|Shu and Valt|link=Shu Kurenai Red Scar.jpg|Shu's scar close-up C4_MoBFUkAA8azp.jpg|link=Shu Kurenai C4 MocGUYAEf4lh.jpg|Shu and Valt handshake tumblr_oilbeoe0lF1vhl6gmo3_400.gif Shu looking.gif C4CAb1iUkAEuHz8.jpg|Wakiya vs. Shu|link=Shu Kurenai original (1).jpg|Shu's introduction original (2).jpg|Shu burst Ken's bey original (3).jpg original (10).jpg|Shu's defeats Valt original (11).jpg|Young Shu C6XueZWUoAAsDH_.jpg 20170116212141b29.jpg|Shu's stats C2ScjZOVEAE-hAL.jpg|Shu's high stats C6WZHftUoAAc4T1.jpg|Shu's face close-up C66OeE4U8AAwYcF.jpg|Shu looking at Spyrzen C8lIbx0V0AEiXiw.jpg|Bey Promise|link=Shu Kurenai C6yfBwTU8AIcbII.jpg C6yfD1wVoAArR_1.jpg|Shu watching Valt swim C8lLqX6UAAA8NRb.jpg|Shu and Valt watching the sunset C8lRLMFXkAEqfxm.jpg|Shu and Valt talking Untitled0.png|Shu watching Xhaka (Xander) and Valt skip stones CwPXoKBVMAEf_tt.jpg|Shu suspicious at Lui C82G7yXXYAA7eS9.jpg C9VXq2DXkAACmPw.jpg C5-fyNdVMAA6zHs.jpg C82KDaGXcAACARU.jpg|Shu shows his scar C-2fARCWAAA20Mz.jpg|Shu shows his scar in the shadow CjQ45oEWgAEg7MJ.jpg|Shu shrugs tumblr_oga6eoySya1ro33voo1_500.png tumblr_o6pq7if2ps1rxq2w5o1_1280.png tumblr_ognjq636Cg1ro33voo5_1280.png tumblr_ognkhkk1gO1ro33voo2_1280.png tumblr_onjz3g4mlM1vn032eo7_1280.png Shu's beyblading stats.png 201703062118326d0.jpg|Shu vs. Lui 20160725204911536.jpg Sigh.jpg|Shu sighs Shocking Stare.jpg|Shu's shocking stare Show-off Shu.jpg|Shu pushes his hair tumblr_inline_oevyf73FCU1rv3nrz_1280.jpg|Shu lifting weights The Lancer.jpg|Shu, The Lancer ChMVY51U0AAQ3Hu.jpg 20170522212241444.jpg|Shu and Valt fist bump bburst_ep42pic12.jpg bburst_ep42pic16.jpg Bburst ep11pic25.jpg bburst_ep22pic30.jpg Shu and Daigo.jpg bburst_ep27pic02.jpg 2016042519381112c.jpeg bburst_ep10pic19.jpg 13a72b777a69533617045e67dbf4b3eb09f5a49e_hq.jpg DA3t0pwXYAA_HMl.jpg 20160606192547dd6.jpeg DA-6YAbVoAAstnH.jpg DA-8t3aU0AEli7J.jpg bburst_ep13pic22.jpg tumblr_oq5wmfUdCo1ufqk55o1_1280.png DBGy370UIAEGLph.jpg Shu's information.jpg Shu's beyblading info.jpg DBrdRazVoAE4p6c.jpg CwGGT22VYAAFyVq.jpg Shu Launches.jpg Shu's epic launch.jpg Shu eating shaved ice.gif Shu's brain face twitch.gif|Shu's frozen face Shu looks at Syprzen.jpg Shu cooks.jpg Shu's sweet face.jpg DFKyha_XUAAvsTU.jpg DFFtjBSVwAAOwgI.jpg Manga Trivia *He shares the same surname with Ren Kurenai from Beyblade: Shogun Steel. Based off one of Ren Kurenai's trivia (who is very similar to Ren Aoi from Kamen Rider ) in many aspects, he also shares his first name with Shu Aoi, Ren Aoi's son. Also shares his name Shu with Shu Sakamaki from Diabolik Lovers. *Spryzen's beast design resembles that of an Oni and Takeda Shingen from Sengoku Basara series. *His name, Shu, and his bey, Spryzen S2 share the same initials, hinting the letter S in the centre of his bey. *He is similar to Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto anime franchise, because both are idolized by many girls; but they don't care about it. *In Beyblade Burst God anime, Red Eye, a mysterious blader who is like Shu is appeared and he also holds Spryzen in that anime series. *He is also similar to Senzaemon Nakiri from Shokugeki no Souma, due the fact that both have a scar over the right eye. References * http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/beyblade/chara/ de:Shu Kurenai Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution